Twilight Unwritten
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: AU In a world where Bella did not leave Forks with her mother. Things are different from the start. Who will she meet? How will she fall in love? How could one decision change everything?
1. Chapter 1 Charlie's Choice

**AU In a world where Bella did not leave Forks with her mother. Things are different from the start. Who will she meet? How will she fall in love? How could one decision change everything?**

**AN: I know what most of my most of my regular readers are thinking. What the fuck? Since when did you switch to the sparkly vampires? I will tell you. I have always been a Twilight fan. In particular I am a staunch team Jacob girl. I know what my SVM readers are thinking, aren't you a vamp girl? The answer is not for this fandom. I have always had issues with Bella's relationship with Edward. There are just too many things that go against my ideals. Not to say I don't like Edward as a character, just not her leading man.**

**Which brings me back to the idea for this story; I have thought about what would have happened if Bella had not been the "shiny" new girl, but instead grown up with everyone in Forks. I honestly think things would have been different. I don't know that she would have taken to the Cullens like she did.**

**I hope you stick with me for my leap into writing with a different cast of characters. Few things up front, I don't use a Beta so mistakes are all my own. This means chances are I am going to miss something, be kind if you are going to point it out. Number two this fic will be in different points of view. I tend to write from the character's perspective, it is just my style. Three if and when I use characters that are original they are mine and mine alone. I am just playing with the characters in Ms. Meyer's world so obviously no infringement intended. Last but not least the rating on this story is there for a reason. There will be violence, strong language, and the periodic lemony situation. If those things make you squeak, turn back now. Let me know what you think.**

**Twilight Unwritten**

**Chapter 1 Charlie's Choice**

**Charlie's Point of View**

I was tired of her shit. I had to make a stand, if not for me, then for our daughter. "Fine if that is what you want, go ahead and leave but you are not taking Bella." I cross my arms over my chest looking at my soon to be ex-wife. We are standing in the driveway in front of the house. Renee has her car packed with her shit and most of Bella's clothes.

"Charlie you can't be serious, she needs her mother. She is coming with me and that is final." Renee went to grab Bella's arm.

"NO! I want to stay with Daddy." Bella screamed.

"Don't be silly Isabella. We are leaving and you will get in the car now." Renee demanded.

"Renee you need to leave. I will have the entire Forks Police Department here to remove you if you don't." I pick my little girl up and hug her to my chest.

"Whatever, she would have been in the way anyway. Don't come crying to me when you want to unload her on me." Renee huffed getting in her car. I watched as she backed out of the driveway and out of our lives. Good thing she didn't pack much more for Bella other than clothes. I guess I am going to have to take her shopping. Shit!

"Bells let's go back inside." I say carrying her back into the house.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Bella says when I put her down.

"Oh, ok let's see what we got." She takes my hand and we go into the kitchen. I look in the fridge it is almost empty, with a mostly empty jug of milk, random condiments and what is left from Renee's attempt to make lasagna. I should make a list of things we need. I make her a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich, making sure to cut the crusts off how she likes it. Bella happily eats like nothing bad happened today. I smile in spite of myself, if she is ok with this, then I can be too. At least today was my day off and a Saturday to boot. We can go to the store and pick stuff up. I should call Billy to see if Sarah and the girls would be willing to help on the clothes front. I don't know what all she needs. I pick up the phone a dial a number I know by heart. Billy picks up after the third ring.

"Hello." He greets.

"Hey Billy, I need to talk to you. Renee finally did it, she left." My voice catches.

"How are you doing? Did she take Bella? What do you need?" He asks in a rush of questions.

"I put my foot down. I didn't let her take Bells. I couldn't do that. We are doing better than I thought we would be at this point. Bella doesn't even seem fazed by the whole thing. The thing is Renee packed most of Bella's clothes, so I was wondering if Sarah and the girls would be willing to take her shopping. I aint got a clue what a five year old girl needs as far as clothes." I can hear him chuckling to himself.

"Good for you Charlie. I am glad Bella is with you. Let me ask her. Sarah was just about to take the girls out shopping anyway. Becca needs new shoes. Hold on a minute and I'll ask." He puts the phone down for a minute.

I should not be surprised when I hear Sarah pick up the phone. "Charlie we will be there in twenty minutes. Am I right in guessing, you are going to need help in the food department too?"

"Thanks and yeah, you know neither Renee nor I were ever good at cooking. I think Bella has had more food from the diner in town, then anywhere else." I will need to pick up some easy cookbooks or we are going to starve.

"It is no problem Charlie. We are more than happy to help. I am just sad that it was under these circumstances." She reassures me before we hang up. Thirty minutes later we are all packed in their van, heading for the mall in Port Angeles. Becca and Rachel are in the back jabbering away. I am in the middle, with Bella and little Jacob.

Billy, Sarah and I are convinced that even at four he is in love with Bella. Whenever I would take her over to their house he would follow her around like a puppy. The funny thing is she doesn't seem to mind one bit. She used to treat him like her own personal living baby doll. Billy is convinced that they are going to end up together one day. Secretly I have always hoped that they will. Billy and I stand back as Sarah takes control of the shopping trip. By the end of the day, Bella has enough clothes to get through the rest of the summer and the fall.

This makes me think about what I am going to do with her while I am at work. I have no idea who would be a good sitter in town. Maybe I should ask Mrs. Weber, she's got a little girl Bella's age. I don't want to rely on Billy and Sarah too much. I know Sarah would be happy to watch her but she already has three. We unload the van, among the many bags of clothing and food, are two cookbooks for first time cooks. Sarah talked me into letting her teach me to cook.

* * *

Tonight is our fourth cooking lesson. They have been over every night this week. Mrs. Weber agreed to watch Bella for me and said that she would be willing watcher after school once it starts up in a few weeks. I still can't believe Renee is going to miss Bella's first day of school. I have not heard a thing from her since she left. I am not surprised but I am kind of sad to think this is how our relationship had to end.

I may have to kill Billy by the end of this; he is laughing his ass off from his perch at the kitchen table. "Billy you won't think this is so funny if I quit cooking at home." Sarah scolds him. "You are doing just fine Charlie, ignore my turd of a husband." She is showing me how to make pasta with a meat sauce. I don't know why I thought cooking was so hard. I mean so far all it has been is opening containers and following the directions. The meat is browned the sauce is heating and the water is boiling. Sarah was helping me chop up lettuce for a salad when, Bella comes toddling into to the kitchen holding Jacob's hand.

"Daddy we're hungry" She says for the two of them.

"Bells it is going to be a little bit till dinner is ready. Do you think you and Jacob can last till then?" I ask her smiling.

"Yeah, ok." She pulls Jacob with her back into the other room. I really am getting the hang of it.

* * *

Over the next several months, Sarah teaches me to cook all sorts of things. By Christmas I am fully confident to cook on my own. I don't hear anything from Renee till Christmas day.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hello Charlie, I just wanted to let you know I am living in Phoenix now. I have a house and a job and I was thinking that maybe Bella could come for a visit." Renee says in a hurry.

"Um I don't think that would be a good idea Renee. Bella and I are in a good routine now and I don't want to mess that up. Why now, it's not like you have been in contact in the last five months?" I ask.

"I didn't want to call until I was on my feet. I want to talk to Isabella, Charlie can you at least let me have that?"

"Ok but I don't want you upsetting her." I call for Bella and tell her who is on the phone.

I almost laugh when she says, "No I don't want to Daddy, I am busy playing." loud enough that Renee can hear her.

"I am sorry Renee but she does not want to talk to you. Is there anything else you wanted? Bella and I need to be heading out." We were headed over to the Black's house for lunch. I was bringing a casserole.

"That is not right Charlie. You make her talk to me." She yells.

"No Renee. I am not going to make her do that. You left, you have not called in months, I am not going to force her to talk to you. I have to go, goodbye Renee." I hang up the phone.

* * *

That was the first of many Christmas Day phone calls. Other than Bella's birthday it was the only day she would call. Over the years Bella took the calls grudgingly. I felt bad that their relationship fell apart but it was Renee's doing. I still can't believe my little Bells is going to be sixteen in a few weeks. The years have flown by. Bella is the top of her class and good friends with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. She is still friends with Jacob and his crew on the reservation. I noticed over the summer that she is starting to look at boys as more than friends. I should know that she is not my little girl anymore but, I still see her in her pigtails running after Jacob in the yard. I can't be any more thankful that Bella has had Sarah in her life. She has been like the mother Renee has never been. I don't know what I would have done without her and Billy. We did have a scare when the kids where nine, ten and fourteen. Billy and Sarah were in a car accident. A stupid drunk driver ran them off the road. They hit a tree. Thankfully it was survivable injuries. I was on patrol when I got the call. Jacob and the girls were at Harry Clearwater's house. Sarah had only a few lacerations to her arms and face. Billy however, broke both his legs. Now he walks with a cane. Sarah and I joke that is makes him look more like the wise old chief that he is.

I pull up to the house in my curser. I had been looking for a gift for Bella for a week when Billy called with an idea. Jacob had been working on Billy's old truck, hoping to get it in working in order to sell it. I thought what more could a sixteen year old girl want then something to drive herself to and from school. She usually gets a ride for her friend Angela but I know that she wants to driver herself. She passed driver's education this summer and has been chomping at the bit to drive something other than my cruiser. I find Bella in the kitchen working on dinner. That is one thing that has changed over the years. As Bella got older she started to take over in the kitchen. She is a far better cook than I ever was. I think that it had to do with all the time she spent with Sarah and Mrs. Weber.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" She asks looking up from her cutting board.

"It was thankfully boring. No one is getting up to mischief today." I smile taking a beer out of the fridge.

"That's good. Did you hear about the family that just moved to town? They have like five kids my age or a little older. Angela's mom said that they would be starting school tomorrow." She gushes.

"Yeah, I did the father is going to be working at the hospital. I think their last name is Collins or something." I take a sip. "You make sure that you are nice to them tomorrow. It will be hard making new friends for them. I was told that they have moved several times but they are planning to stay in the Forks area for a while."

"I will and it's Cullen. Angela's mom said that the kids where all foster kids from two families. Three from one and two from another, the three Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted so they have the same last name but the other two are Hale." She continues chopping.


	2. Chapter 2 Stairs and Stares

**AN: Hey everybody. So I got one review for the last chapter and two hundred some views. I figure that is pretty good for a first chapter in a new fandom. Any way I hope you like the chapter let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Stairs and Stares**

**Bella's Point of View**

I don't know why I put myself through, the charade that is the "relationship" I have with Renee. I know she never wanted to be a mother. Frankly she has never been a mother to me. More than anything, she is this whiny lady that calls to talk to me twice a year. I knew she would be calling soon for my birthday and I was not sure that I wanted to talk to her. Our last conversation consisted of her, telling me she had gotten married and was considering having children with this new guy. It hurt to think that she never wanted me, but now, she thinks she wants to try the whole family thing again. I had been contemplating not taking her call. I mean seriously what is the point.

While Renee has never been that motherly figure in my life, I have not been deprived of female roll models. I have had others to fill that void. Angela's mom Mrs. Weber and Jake's mom Sarah have always been there for me. Not to put Dad's attempts down because he has been great, but there are just some things that a single father needs help with. I remember to Dad's horror when I started puberty. He had no idea how to have that talk with a young girl. Mrs. Weber had beat Dad to the punch by an entire year. She even took the both of us shopping for feminine supplies. I will never put Dad through that again. I don't think he could survive another one of those shopping trips. The one thing that I can rely on is living with Dad is predictable. Heck almost everything in this tiny town is predictable. It seems like nothing ever changes.

I guess that is not true anymore though. Angela and I are both kind of excited to have new people in town. For the most part people move away from our sleepy little town. I think this is the first new family in decades. I wonder what they'll be like. I know Dad said to make friends with them but I may have to feel them out first. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the tell-tell honk of Angela's car. I will take riding with her any day, over sitting in the cruiser with Dad. That is the only thing that sucks about Dad's job, his less than inconspicuous mode of transportation. Don't get me wrong I am totally proud of him and his job, but that car is a great way to tell everyone, that they better not invite me to anything or ask me out, because my daddy will come and get them.

Well I should say everyone but Mike Newton. That boy has been chasing me since seventh grade. You would think that after four years the boy would take a hint. Mike has been a sore subject recently with Jessica. As one of my best friends I try to take into account how she feels about things, especially things in the boy department. For as long as Mike has liked me, Jessica has had a thing for him. I have all but spelled it out for him that Jessica is the girl for him.

Another shrill honk of the horn brings me out of my thoughts. I grab my bag and run down the porch steps. In a totally predictable moment my foot gets caught on the last step and I plummet to the ground. I should know better than to run or even attempt to be anything but careful and cautious in my movement. I am seriously one of the biggest klutzes known to man. Heck I have tripped on air before so this should be no surprise to me.

"Shit, Bella are you ok?" I hear as Angela hops out of her car.

"Yeah, you know I was just testing gravity again. It seems to be working." I joke pulling myself from the ground.

"Well I'm glad. I wouldn't want it to quit working. As long as you are ok we need to get going." She gets back into her car and I climb into the passenger seat. "Did you get the reading done for English? I totally spaced it off."

"How could you forget? We had all weekend to do it. Not to mention the fact that I called and told you last night to remind you to do it. I take it you are going to be spending all of lunch trying to finish six chapters."

"I probably will and I it not my fault that you don't have a boy to distract you. Ben and I hung out most of the weekend." She blushes in a way that leads me to believe they did far more than "hang out". For being a minister's daughter she is one naughty cookie.

"Just because I don't have one doesn't mean I don't want to have one." I admit with my own blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You could if you ever gave Mike the time of day." I glare at her. "Hey don't look at me like that. I know Jess likes him. You are being a good friend for not going there. But maybe if you got a boyfriend, it would push him to see Jess in a new light. It's just a thought." She says as we pull into the parking lot. I can see Mike, Jessica, Laruen, and Ben standing near Mike's suburban waiting on us. I can't see Eric and Tyler anywhere; they must be doing something for Mrs. Stanley. As awkward as ever, Mike runs to my side of the car to open the door for me.

"Hey Bella, did you have a good weekend? We missed you at First Beach." He gushes clumsily trying to help me out of the car.

"Yeah I spent time with my dad. You know how he is about quality time." I lie. I know if I asked Dad would be completely cool with me going to group things like surfing at First Beach. I don't know how many more times, I can get away with the, daddy won't let me go excuse.

"Totally, maybe next time?" He asks hopefully. I am saved from answering when a huge jeep and a red convertible pull into the parking lot. This must be the Cullen's. Like everyone else my attention is glued on the new kids. I don't know what I was expecting them to look like but this was sure not it. I swear they all look like models. Two girls that could not be more different glide out of the convertible. One is tall with long, flowing, blonde hair. She looks utterly board to be here. The other is short with a dark, pixie haircut. She reminds me of how Old Quil looks after one of his "spirit walks". Three guys jump out of the jeep. The drive is massive. I could see him playing football as a linebacker. His hair is short and dark, he has a wicked smile that I can't help but return. The other two are tall and skinny. One has riotous blond curls and looks like he is constipated. I mean could anyone look like they are in more pain. The other one looks like he put his finger I a light socket with the way his hair is standing up. I am sure he just styled it that way. They all seem to be wearing fancy clothes. I bet if I asked Lauren she could tell me which designers they are wearing. As they start making their way to the building everyone starts to whisper. The girl with the pixie hair looks directly at me and smiles. The look on her face is like she knows something I don't and I'm not sure I like it.

"While that was entertaining we need to get to class." Angela says motioning to her watch. Jessica and I follow her behind the rest of the group. I stop at my locker and grab my geometry book. Unlike Jessica and Lauren, Angela and I have math first thing. We split off from the group and make our way to class. As we take our usual spots in the second row, Eric walks in followed by three of the new kids. He introduces them to the teacher and then comes to sit next to our table.

"So Tyler and I have been assigned to take the Cullen's around school this week. I figure by Wednesday they will be able to get around they won't need us." He announced.

"How did you two end up with that gig?" I ask looking in my bag for a pencil.

"You know Lauren's mom, she grabbed the first two students she could find. It gets me out of class early." He smiles.

"Which three are they?" Angela questions.

"The girl is Alice, the guy that looks like someone kicked in the nuts is Jasper and the big one is Emmett. Tyler got Rosalie and Edward."

"What are they like?" I ask curiously.

"Too soon to tell for sure, but Alice seems real nice, so does Emmett. They both talked a little. Their last school was in L.A. I have no idea why they would be happy to come here. Jasper never said anything. He just kind of stands there in pain. Shit it looks like they are coming over." He explains.

"Do you mind if we sit here? It looks like everywhere else is full." Alice polity requested. I look at Angela and she just shrugs.

"Go ahead." I say.

"I am Alice Cullen by the way, and this is my older brother Emmett. The quiet one is Jasper Hale." Alice introduced them. She still had that weird expression on her face.

"You already know Eric, I'm Bella Swan and she is Angela Weber. Welcome to Forks." I greet her tying to sound pleasant. Before they can respond Mr. Green starts class. I turn my attention to him. I try my hardest to stay on task but I can feel Alice looking at me.

When class is over I am grateful that Eric doesn't share my next several classes, meaning they most likely would not either. While I am sure Alice is a nice person she was freaking me out. By lunch time I still had not had any classes with the other two. Emmett had U. S. History with me. He chose to sit in the empty desk to my left. I noticed that he did not take any notes during class; instead he spent class time doodling in his notebook. I thought for sure he would get into trouble, when Mr. Johansen asked him a question. He didn't even blink and spouted a very well thought out response. I met Angela and Jessica in front of my locker. We walked together to the cafeteria. I got salad and a huge rice-crispy treat. We sat down and were soon joined by Mike and Ben. When Tyler and Eric brought the Cullen's into the room they got food and broke off to sit by themselves. Tyler and Eric came over to the table.

"How much longer are you two going to be stuck taking them around?" Mike asked with his mouth half full of food.

"Charming Mike." Lauren scolds taking the last chair at the table.

"What?" He asks oblivious to the problem.

"Nothing" She shakes her head.

"Anyway back to my question." He looks at Eric.

"Probably after tomorrow I mean it's not like they can get lost in the school. Really it's just a big rectangle." The conversation degraded into what they were going to do for the football game and how there was no way we could lose. I personally could care less about the sports team at school. I mean it's not like I am into sports at all. Ok so I have grown up watching baseball and stuff with Dad, but it's not my thing. I tune out their conversation. I can feel someone watching me so I look around the cafeteria. I find Alice Cullen staring at me again, but this time so is the one I guess is Edward. I frown at them and turn back to my lunch. Somehow Angela has accomplished to read everything before we get to Lit. She and I take our normal seats in the back. I grown a little when I see the weirdo twins lead in by Eric. He drops them off with the teacher and takes his seat like he did this morning. I am so not in the mood to be stared at again. The two of them take the empty table behind us. After a while Alice ask to close the window. I catch them both looking at me during class. I try to ignore it but it feels weird. Once class is over, both of them bolt from the room. I don't see them for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Visions and Fate

**AN: Hey all I can't say how happy I am that so many of you have given this one a shot. Thank you to shay205 and Grumpy DelSan13 for your reviews and all of you who have put this one alter or favorite. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Visions and Fate **

**Alice's Point of View **

I just knew this new school was going to be good for the family. I have seen a girl that will be perfect for Edward. I mean she is kind and innocent, what more could he want. The only real problem is that her future is incredibly fluid. It's like someone told her to be indecisive. I mean how many times can her future change in the coming months. So far all I know is that there is a chance she could be turned, but if she is not turned her future kind of disappears. It's like there is something in the way blocking me from seeing it clearly. Either way I am so pumped for today. While normally I would drive my own car, but Rose instead, so whatever. I feel bad for Jasper, he looks like I told him we would be taking a break from our amorous activities.

When we pulled into the parking lot everyone stopped to look. I could hear all the whispers clear as day. I spot the girl from my visions and she is standing in the crowd of people talking about us. I notice that she returned Emmett's smile that is interesting. Maybe she likes guys with muscles, too bad for Edward. I guess we have made the entrance Rose was hoping for. We make our way to the office. The secretary is waiting for us with two boys.

"Hello you must be the Cullens. I'm Mrs. Stanley and these are Eric and Tyler. They are going to be your peer helpers this week. They are going to help you find you classes and in general be there to answer any questions you have. I have your schedules here. Eric is going to be taking Alice, Jasper and Emmett around and Tyler will be with Edward and Rosalie. Eric and Tyler why don't you boys take them to their lockers and then to their first classes of the day. I hope all of you have a great first day and that I don't have to see you back in the office." Wow she is almost as long winded as I can be.

I meet the girl in our first class. I make sure to introduce us. I totally love her name. She seems nice. I am just sure we are going to be the best of friends. Later in class she gives me a weird look, oops I guess I was staring at her. Way to creep out your new best friend Alice.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Sitting in the lunch room, pretending to eat while moving the food on the tray was boring. I could hear all the thoughts of those around us. Many were wondering why moved here, if we would date anyone, or what we were like. I noticed from Alice's thoughts she found someone of interest. She is looking at a girl that I would normally ignore. She looked like all those around her. However, I noticed I could not get anything from her mind. It was like she was not thinking anything at all. Surely not, she must be thinking something. Suddenly she is looking in our direction as thought she could tell we were watching her. I am surprised when I see her frown. Most of the girls at this school have smiled when they have seen me looking at them. She turns her attention back to her tray. She has me intrigued. I am torn between getting to know her and staying away. I catch from Alice's head that her name is Bella. When the bell rings signaling the end of lunch one of the peer helpers comes over to collect us.

"Hey so Tyler and I were talking, since I have class with Edward and Alice this afternoon I will be taking you two there instead. I will be out in the hall when you are done. I got to stop at my locker." He smiled cheerfully and took off. I nod at Alice and we dump our lunches and go look for Eric. Alice bounces over to where he is waiting for us. We follow him to a relatively crowded classroom on the second floor. If I was not a vampire I would probably be sweating from the heat in the room. Eric introduces us to the teacher and finds his seat near his friends. I see Bella sitting in the back near an open window. I try harder this time to get into her mind but I am again blocked. I follow Alice as the teacher instructs us to find some empty seats.

We sit near the back just behind Bella and her friends. A gust of wind blows through the window and I am engulfed in the most mouth-watering sent. I freeze to stop myself from breathing. I have not wanted to drain a human as much since I was a newborn. I notice that Alice has frozen too and her eyes have gone hazy. I dip into her mind to see what she is seeing.

_I am sitting here and the scent hits me. I jump up from my chair and grab Bella by the throat. I drain her in seconds flat, while the rest of the class is screaming. _ Her vision changes.

_I am still sitting in class but I stop breathing. Alice gets up to close the window claiming she is cold. I hold my breath until the end of class and then flee to the woods. I run out of the classroom and into the woods. I find the first animal and drain it dry. I do this again until I am sated and my clothing is covered in blood. _I know instantly that I need to choose the second option. If not for the safety of the family but to spare an innocent girl's life.

Alice pops her hand into the air "Can I close the window? I am freezing." The teacher nods her head. I don't move or breath until class is over. I can't get out of there fast enough. I run into woods followed closely by Alice. I hunt with abandon.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

When I get out of Lit I see I have a message from Dad. He wanted to let me know we would be eating with the Blacks for supper. It saves me cooking for the two of us but I will make something to bring. I had made a rhubarb cobbler and a batch of triple chocolate chip cookies. They were all packed and waiting to go. My last class for the day was canceled and I could not have been happier about it. I mean who really wants to spend forty five trying to get a ball over a net and not hitting the opposing team or yours. Angela dropped me off and I got to work baking. I was now waiting for Dad to show up. I grabbed my frayed copy of Wuthering Heights and sat on the front steps. I was just getting into the story when a shadow loomed over me blocking most of my light. I look up and can't help but smile. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I close my book.

"I got a ride in from Leah. She had to pick up stuff for her mom from the market."

"Why didn't she go to the one on the rez?"

"Harry has had some health issues recently and Sue decided that they were going to change how they ate. The store on the rez doesn't always have the healthiest of choices."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. I thought you had class till three thirty."

"Not today Mr. Price had a doctor's appointment and couldn't get a sub. Dad is busy with council stuff and the guys are helping Quil's granddad with something. Mom is working on supper but it's not like I would really be helpful in that situation. I didn't want to be at home, so when Seth said Leah was coming to town I asked to tag along. Can't I come and see my best friend?"

"Sure as long as you aren't skipping class, but seriously Jake you couldn't wait for another hour to see me? I'm just waiting on Dad to get here to drive to your house. You can sit with me if you want." Jake sat down next to me, closer than he normally would. I try not to blush when he does. Jake has been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. He has always been in my life. I used to look at him as a little brother but over the last year and a half our relationship has changed. I don't know when exactly it stated but we have moved into that mutual attraction area. Jake is finally taller than me which he has joked recently that it has to do with him finally becoming a man. I outwardly laughed at the thought but inwardly I can't help but agree. He has grown up a lot, not just his height, although he does tower over me now. He has taken on more responsibilities at home.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" He bumps my shoulder and like the amazing klutz that I am, I almost fall of the steps. He steadies me trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." I look down just knowing my blush has spread down my neck and up my ears.

"It has to be something to get that kind of reaction out of you. Well if you won't tell me maybe I need to tickle it out of you." He lunges at me and I can't help the burst of laughter that escapes my throat. I scream and laugh trying to get away from his hands. I do fall of the steps but he follows me on to the ground. He lands on top of my and I gasp. His hands still on my waist. I look up at his face. The mirth in his eyes is slowly shifting to something else. I can feel his breath on my face. He smells like mint, grass and rain. He leans in and my eyes flutter closed. Just when I think he is going to kiss me. Dad pulls up and ruins the moment. Jake hurries to stand up and pulls me to my feet.

"Bells you ready I got to change and then we need to head out?" Dad questions smiling at the two of us.

"Yep dessert is ready and waiting. Jake was just keeping me company."

"Sure he was and he was really keeping you company one the ground there." He smirked shaking his head. "Jake you riding back with us?"

"Yeah if that is ok with you." Dad nods his consent and go to get changed.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

The spirits must hate me. This is the third time I have almost kissed Bella. Almost being the key word. I have been in love with Bella for as long as I can remember. I know that for a long time she has seen me as nothing more than a friend and bother. I have bide my time knowing that if I was around her long enough she might see me for who I am. I would do anything for her, be anything for her. I will kiss her if it is the last thing I do. I can only hope that she will want to kiss me back and if the way she was breathing is any indicator then she was totally into it. We sit awkwardly waiting for Charlie to come out. We both sit in the back of the cruiser on the way to my house. I can tell that Charlie is dying to laugh at the way we are acting. As soon as he opens the door for us we both bolt out of the car. We both blush when we get to the door at the same time. Mom is in the kitchen finishing up supper.

"Jacob set the table for me." She says handing me a stack of plates.

"Mom, why do we have six settings?" I ask noticing the extra plate.

"Your Dad is bringing a guest. Finish up and help me carry these to the table."

"Who?" I ask trying to think of who Dad would be bringing.

"I don't know honey but I am sure we will in a few minutes."


	4. Chapter 4 Knowledge and a Kiss

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. I started my summer job and it was taking up lots of time. It will calm down now for a little while. So hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner. I hope you like this one. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Knowledge and a Kiss**

**Billy's Point of View **

I have always known that the tribal legends were more than old stories. I remember seeing my grandfather's spirit wolf as a young boy. As chief I knew who and what the Cullens were. We have not had cold ones in the area in a long time. So long in fact that all of the former spirit warriors have passed. The council meeting was tense. The subject was simple. Do we agree to keep a hundred year old treaty in place or negotiate a new one? The original treaty was put in place to protect our tribe for a trio of vampires. While they agreed not to eat any humans or animals on our lands our spirit warriors would leave them be. Some of the council felt that there was no point in changing the treaty until we had spirit warriors once more to defend us. Others myself included thought we should renegotiate. The size of both Forks and the reservation had changed. We felt that the treaty lines should be changed as well as some conditions. The original treaty protected three vampires, their coven has grown since then. We took a vote. Harry, Sue, Old Quil and I were in the majority. I guess I will be talking with the good doctor soon. None of the boys have shown any signs of phasing but we are all on the lookout. It is only a matter of time until it does, if the Cullens stay. Old Quil catches me on the way out.

"Billy we need to talk." He says in unusually serious voice.

"I thought that is what we had been doing for the last hour." I joke.

"I went on a vision quest earlier today." He pauses for dramatic effect. The old man calls getting high a vision quest. "The young ones will be changing soon. The Uley boy will be first. I think it would be prudent for us to talk to him about it. If we let him know it is coming it won't be as hard or shocking." I could easily agree that we should talk to the boys that showed signs of phasing before it happened. The only problem with that was what if they did not phase. That would be bringing too many into the secret. If I honestly thought that our little tribe could keep the secret I would tell them all. At the same time, I worry what it would do to the boys and their families if they did not know.

"And you are telling me this because?"

"Well as the chief of our tribe it will be more believable coming from you." He smirks at me. Of course he would want me to do it. Why would the old fucker ever do any of the hard work? Hell he had his grandson and Embry cleaning out his garage because he is "too old" to be doing any heavy lifting.

"Fine I will talk to him today. You know as well as I do, that until he phases for the first time, he won't believe me." I shake my head at him.

"Yes but he will be better prepared for when it does." With that, his smug ass hobbles off.

I don't even know where to start to try and explain to this young man that his life will forever be changed because of some supernatural force. I know that once the boy dose phase, that will be it for him. They will be bound to the tribe unable to leave until they quit. I selfishly hope that Jacob will be spared. I wanted more for him. I drive over to the Uley house. I know Sam. He is a good boy. He is dating Harry and Sue's girl Leah. He has been getting ready to go to college next year. I honesty hope he can go. I knock and wait.

The door opens and Sam is standing there with a smile on his face. "Hello Mr. Black is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have time to talk now?"

"Ahh… yeah sure … just let me tell my mom." He disappeared back into the house for a few minutes. I was still trying to figure out how to tell him any of this. I should invite him back to the house maybe after feeding him he will take this better. I call home quick and let Sarah know to add a plate for dinner. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks.

"Sam let me start by saying that the tribe is proud of you and the work you have done to better yourself. I am proud of you for wanting to get a higher education." I pause trying to find my words again.

"Thanks. I have been doing all I can to be able to go. I'm waiting to hear about some scholarships I applied for." I didn't know how I was going to be able to destroy this kids dream.

"With that in mind I would like to extend an opportunity to you. You have shown great leadership with the younger boys. The council has decided that we need some youth leaders to encourage boys and girls alike to stay in school and work hard. We feel that you could be one of these people." I know I was pulling stuff out of my ass but if I could get him to work with me we could talk about other things. "Part of that, would be to help them, understand themselves as a part of our tribe. The council feels that our history is not being valued by the youth of today. Many of your generation are not able to read and write our language and few can speak it. I want to tutor you in our legends and language."

"I would be honored sir." Yeah that is what you think now.

"Good we can talk more about it after dinner. My wife is cooking up a storm." He agrees and we make our way towards my house. Hopefully this will work. I see Charlie's cruiser out front when we pull in.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was a little surprised when Sam walks in with my dad. I have seen him around and mostly hanging out with Leah. Honestly the two of them are disgusting. I know I am a total hypocrite but they spend way too much time attached at the mouth. Not that I wouldn't be with Bella if given the chance. Speaking of Charlie just had to tell my parents of our almost kiss. Mom just smile but both Dad and Charlie made stupid jokes all through dinner.

"Bells if you get any redder we're going to have to call the fire department. You are flaming." Bella gets up from the table with the excuse of dessert.

"Jake aint far behind her. So when you gonna make an honest women out of her? Do we need to start planning a wedding? What you think Charlie? How does June sound to you?" Sometimes I can't believe my father.

"Oh you two … leave them alone. You never gave Becca or Rach such a hard time." Mom comes to the rescue.

Throughout dinner between the wise cracks, I notice that Dad is looking at Sam in a weird way. Kind of like he wants to say something, but doesn't know how to go about it. When I asked him why he brought Sam he spouted off a lie about leadership in the community. I can tell from the bull shit answer he gave that Dad is hiding something. The only questions is wither or not it could be dangerous. I don't think Dad would lie to me if it was. After dinner the two of them disappear into his workshop. I shake my head, Dad will tell me if I need to know.

"So I think we are going to head out. Thanks again for supper Sarah." Charlie says as he and Bella head for the door.

"You know you two are welcome here any time." Mom pauses and turns to Bella. "If Charlie gives you too much grief over this let me know. I have all sorts of stories for you about your dad's love life."

"Hey now, don't be tell her nothing. She don't need to know any of that." This time Charlie is blushing.

"Don't tempt me. You drive careful now. I expect both of you back this weekend for Bella's birthday bonfire." She hugs Bella and whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle. God I love that sound. Bella turns to me with a huge smile.

"Bye Jake." She says giving me a hug. I would happily hold her all night. I reluctantly let go. She surprises me and kisses me full on the lips. It is the most perfect thing in the world. I am too stunned to do anything but grin. "See you Saturday Jake." She beams as they leave.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Dad and Billy were ridiculous at dinner. I can only imagine how bad they will be when Jake and I get together. I mean it's not like they would not want us to get together. "Sweetie if he says anything else, ask him about the fishing shack. It will shut him up right away." Sarah whispers as we leave. As I hug Jake goodbye I make a split second decision. I kiss him. It is quick and sweet. I can't help but smile at the look on his face. I can't wait for Saturday now. Dad shakes his head and walks down to his side of the car.

"You know, I think you might have short circuited the boy, doing that." Dad laughs as we get in.

"Good." I respond looking out the window.

"I know we were giving you two a hard time but I am happy for you Bells. Jake is a good guy and you could do a whole heck of a lot worse in this town. Just … ah… be careful, ok."

"Dad we don't need to have that talk. I have had it with Sarah and Mrs. Weber. If I have any questions I know who to ask." I want to hide. This is not something I want to talk to him about.

"Ah… that's good." He replies. We are both quiet after that. I keep looking out the window. We are almost home, when I swear I see something dart through the trees. It almost looks like a person but it was moving way to fast. I must be tired. I shake myself from my thoughts. The rest of the week blows by quick. Jake calls me a few times just to talk. He is super sweet. I know I made the right choice in kissing him.

For the most part the week is totally normal. I talk a few times with Alice. She is not so bad but her brother Edward still creeps me out. I don't think I have heard him say anything at all. He just sits there and stares at me. Alice told me he is just shy and has a hard time opening up to people. Whatever it is it still freaks me out.

Friday night Dad is at work. He took a late shift so he could have tomorrow off. I am kind of excited for my birthday. It has kind of been a tradition for us to go down to First Beach and have a bonfire for any big event. Sarah encouraged me to invite who ever I wanted from school. I asks Angela at lunch on Thursday and kind off invited everyone with in ear shot. I mean a girl only turns sixteen once. I am brought out of my thoughts but the door bell ringing. Angela and Leah were coming over for a girl's night. Dad doesn't like for me to be alone at home.

"Hey guys come on in. I just ordered so the pizza will be here soon." I let them both in. We get drinks and settle into the living room to watch a movie.

"So Bella what is this I hear about you kissing Jacob?" Leah smirks.

"I did. How did you hear about it?" I question trying not to blush.

"Oh My God! Bella you didn't tell me. When did this happen?" Angela interrupts.

"After dinner at his house. How did you find out Leah?" I turn my attention back to Leah.

"Oh you know… Seth heard Jacob talking to Embry and Quil about it and he told me. So how was it?" Seth hears everything.

I blush "It was just a peck."

"Well do you want to do it again?" Angela questions.

"Maybe…kind of… yes." I am saved temporarily from their questions by the pizza.


End file.
